Draco the Gryffindor
by Aquamarine Moth 505
Summary: Draco had been waiting for his whole life to be sorted into Slytherin, what happens when he gets horribly disappointed. Very slow burn. will start in first year with some sensitive topics of abuse and bullying. I have started this story again, update coming soon.
1. Chapter 1

If Draco Malfoy was to be completely honest he was terrified, what would happen if he was sorted into another house? his father had made it very clear to him that he must be sorted into slytherin.

'But surely he would not disown me, without me he would not have a heir?' suddenly draco grimaced remembering his cousin Jaimie who was disowned for being sorted into ravenclaw. What if he was sorted into some poncy house like hufflepuff or gryffindor, after all ravenclaw was understandable isome wit and cleverness might be helpful for his family but not those hufflepuff pansies or those gryffindor brutes.

By the time the train has arrived at the station Draco was a worried mess, he was so close to panicking anything could push him of the edge. Draco could barely pay attention to the great halls strange beauty and that if nothing else was a sign of his fate as a stupid wimpy hufflepuff.

Finally a strict looking teacher called out his name from a surprisingly thick scroll. Draco walked up to a rickety looking stool on which sat a ragged hat that looked more like a burlap sack than anything else .

He put on the hat.

Harry's POV

Harry had alrealdy been sorted and was wondering when they would be able to eat when the mean boy from the robes shop was called up. Suddenly harry realized how small and sickley he looked ' perhaps he was treated badly at home' harry wondered to himself.

A few minuts had passed and the boy looked like he was going to be sick.

Suddenly the hat called out 'Gryfindor'.

Not a single person aplouded, even the strict looking teacher who had brought them into the room looked appaled, aburtly the teacher yanked the hat of his head.

"There must be some mistake draco malfoy cannot be in gryfindor!" the teacher exclaimed loudly, sounds of agreement from the students rang through the hall.

Harry had seen enough kids being tormented by dudley to know that Draco was about to burst onto tears, and he had enough common scence to know that Draco did not wnt to be seem crying in front of the entire school.

Harry tentivly padded his way near Draco and gestured wildly with his hands for him to follow him, thankfully the school was too busy shouting to notice two first years sliping out of the large oak doors of the great hall into the deserted entrance hall.

Draco's POV

Draco was so thankfull for Harry Potter at that that moment, he knew he was on the verge of a panick attack and that his father would punish him relentlessly if he let his weakness be shown in public.

Harry took Dracos hand and lead him out of the commotion of the great hall and into the entrance hall.

Draco was certian that in a moment the would burst into tears, but for now he was free to enjoy the blissfull numbness that came with shock.

He was prtially aware of the painting on the wall gawking and pointing at him. The third time Draco stumbled Harry wrapped one strong arm around his midsection and practicaly carryed Draco up another set of stairs.

FInally Draco realized he was on the top of a tower, sitting leaning aginst a wall with Harry's arm around his waist. He gingerly wiped the wettness from his eyes and snugled into Harry's side not caring that he could run of and tell everyone tomorrow morning.

Draco woke in the middle of the night still leaning on harry. He could see the full moon through the small window facing away from the wall and was surprised to realize that Harry had not, in fact left him alone in the figid tower and had in fact wrapped him up in his cloak and pulled his closer for warmpth. Draco was conflicted he could cuddle closer to Harry and stay with him or leave and act like this whole thing never happened.

In the end Draco decided to stay and pulled harrys cloak closer around himself, finally thankful for his gaunt form and short stanture.

The next morning harrys pov

The next morning Harry woke up to find draco wrapped in his cloak and cuddled into his side. Harry was not certian what he sould do, he had no idea how to get to the graeat hall from here and draco was asleep.

Harry sighed loudley. He squrmied out of dracos secure hold on him and nearly went right back to him when draco curled up around air and whimpered softly as the cool morning air hit his delicate skin and flimsey shirt. Harry looked around, it looked to him as if they where at the top of the astronomy tower that they had priviously been warned to stay out of.

Harry sprinted out to the coridor to see if he could find anything familiar, nothing, harry thought dejectedly. He took his time stomping back to the astronomy tower.

When he walked back through the arched entry way he was greeted with the most heartbreaking sight he had ever seen. Draco was sitting with his back against the wall and his knees drawn up, sobbing.

"Draco!" he rushed to his side, paniced. Suddenly draco lunged at him, encasing him in a breathtaking hug

"Whats wrong?" Harry cooed as he soothingly rubbed Dracos back and stroked the smaller boys hair.

"I-I Ithought that-that you had l-left me here because you dident care anymore!" Draco stuttered out through his sobbing.

"Of course I cared, i just had to see if I knew how to get back, everyone is probabley looking for us." Harry tried to say cheerfully while inside his heart felt like it was about to shatter. Had Draco realy been treated so horibly all of his life that he would cry over a complete stranger leaving him, not even out of the school.

Harry wondered how it could be that all the people he had met on the train couldhave had such horrible things to say about the poor boy, he was so light he was certian that he was nearly starved and so emotional that Harry would not have belived anyone that told him had had had any care shown to him from his parents. In the back of harrys mind he was aware that the great halls reaction must be highly unusual as they claped for all the other students but mostly he was concerned for Draco.

Draco looked much younger than the rest of them while being short may have been a physical thing for him he was nearly a foot shorter than some of the others and his hair was soft and fuzzy and he had retaind had the adorable rosy cheeks of a baby. There was no way he was eleven, harrys guess was that he was nine years old mabey even younger judging from his reaction at the great hall.

Harry supoused it could be that he was emotional but no one his age he had met so far would react that way to being laughed at,even if it was the entire great hall. Something was going on here and Harry would figure it out.

"Come on we have to get to our classes if we dont want to get detention on our first day." Harry ushered softly. Draco nodded solemly an got up with the help of thhe solid stone wall he had earlier been resting on. He reached to take harrys arm but Harry moved his arm up so that draco had no choice but to grab his hand instead. Harry smirked lightly when dracos face turned an even brighter shade of red.

0=)::::::::;:;:;:

 **I will try to update within a week if i get 20 views i will speed it up. thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Draco's POV

Draco was shocked, no one was ever this nice to him, he was actually quite confused as to why _the harry potter_ was being nice to him! Honestly Draco had loved the story of Harry Potter, through his childhood his mother had known that he was going to have to go to hogwarts earlier than most children due to his father's demands and had told him the story of ton to tell him about how it would not matter if he was younger than everybody else, he was still expected to outshine them. After all if a baby could beat the killing curse and voldemort he could get the highest marks of the year.

Draco walk to class as slow as he possibly could, he was scared, he was late to his first class of the year, what would father have to say about it?

When they finally made it to transfiguration class had already started, draco had not wanted to go into the classroom but harry had given him a hard look and pulled him into the noisy classroom. When they stepped inside there was only a cat in front of the classroom. Harry sighed loudly in relife.

Draco was relieved, but he was more cautious and he knew professor mcgonagall would realize sooner or later that they had been late to here class even if she was not in the room. He knew all about magical means to spy on people and if he knew professor mcgonagall she would not be naive enough to leave a classroom full of eleven year old with magic unsupervised.

Draco was surprised but pleased to find that Harry followed him to the back of the classroom instead of sitting near the front with Ron and Hermione, at least he knew he had one friend, even if his father would not approve. When Harry saw the shocked look on Draco's face he smiled softly at him.

Suddenly draco was shocked out of his peaceful stupor by the amazed gasps of his fellow classmates. He looked to the front of th class where the majority of the commotion was coming from and was surprised to find professor mcgonagall, who seemed to appear out of thin air, looking grimm and glaring at him from the front of the classroom.

"Mr malfoy, would you care to explain why you are late to the very first class of the year." She asked in a carefully masked sarcastic voice, Draco had not failed to notice the snickers coming from his classmates and the smirk on ronaldo's face.

"Um… I-I was-" draco attempted to softly rush out.

"He was helping me professor, I was lost." Harry suddenly cut in as he seemed to notice dracos nerves about speaking to the strict professor.

Harry's POV

Harry could not understand why they were being so mean to Draco, after all he had come to hogwarts to get away from the bullies not to find more, worse ones. Harry especially did not like this professor, teachers where at one point the only happy part of harry's life and he had grown to have a lot of respect for them.

Harry was getting worried since the beginning of class draco had been getting more and more distraught. Harry thought he might have even been crying a bit, which actually did sound quite a bit like draco from what he knew.

Actually what concerned Harry the most was that Draco had been sent to hogwarts so young, Draco was simply not experienced enough to deal with this many children older than him this young and while he would most likely be the best in classes he was certain to be the target of many bullies as well. What kind of parents would sent an eight year old child of to a magic school where he knew no one?

Draco's POV

Draco was distracted all of class, why was Harry being nice to him? Dracos parents had told him that no one would want to be his friend and if they did he had to ignore them because they just wanted to take advantage of him.

Suddenly a horrible thought struck draco what if Harry was only being nice to him so that he could gain his trust and then stab him in the back like his father had said. Of course Father was right, Draco was just stupid like his father always said and he was letting himself get used. Of course harry would never pay a second thought to someone as stupid and ugly as him, Harry was probably only talking to him at all so that he had blackmail material to give to ron and hermione so more people would laugh at him.

Draco was about to cry, Harry had seemed so nice but he was just going to laugh at him like all the others. Draco brought his hand up to his face and was surprised to find that a few tears had managed to squeeze out from behind his eyelids. Draco never cried, ever. His father hated crying and thought it a weakness so every time he cried he was punished, severely. The one person Draco had been free to cry in front of was Dobby but he was not at hogwarts and he would not see him again until the next summer because his parents would not allow him home over break.

Draco now had tears flowing steadily down his cheeks, he had already managed to turn his match into a needle and was now supposed to be reading the next chapter in the textbook but he could not focus at all and was looking down at the textbook in his lap trying to to hide his tears. Draco let out small a choked sob and desperately trying to hide it.

Harry's POV

Harry was very concerned, Draco had been softly crying into his lap all of class. Harry thought that making the best needle first might cheer him up but when Draco finished he just appeared to look more put down, Harry finally gave in to his worries.

"Draco?" Harry mumbled, softly placing his hand on the back of Dracos neck in what he hoped was a comforting flinched out from under his hand and looked at him in pure terror. Harry was horrified, Draco looked his horrible his eyes where red and puffy and the tear marks on his cheeks were painstakingly obvious.

Draco's POV

Suddenly someone put their arm on the back of his neck, Draco's brain immediately jumped to his father, His father always did that before he was punished. Draco racked his brain for what he did wrong when it occurred to him that his father was not in the middle of transfiguration and would not be able to get through the schools wards without express permission from the headmaster.

Draco looked up and realized that it was just Harry rubbing the back of his neck and gave him a small watery smile in hopes that that would reassure harry that he was alright. Draco could not wait for class to be over, he could talk to his godfather, snape was always nice to him no matter how mad his father was or how badly he had punished him, snape was always there for him.

The bell rung and draco shoved all his things in his bag and darted out of the classroom, hoping that he would manage to avoid everyone for the rest of the day.


End file.
